zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Laboratory (VLR)
The Laboratory is an escape room behind the red chromatic door on Floor B. Sigma, Dio, and Clover investigate this room on Quark's route. Layout To be written. Story Sigma accesses the laboratory by going with Dio through the red door. Sigma has a choice to go with Tenmyouji through the blue door or with Dio through the red door. Sigma chooses the red door and ends up going through the red door with Clover and Dio. While walking down the hallway, Clover starts to make jokes about a nearby lever. Dio asks if he can hit her, but Sigma states that if Dio does something, it might make her worse. After Clover insists they keep moving, they end up in a laboratory. Clover states that if the laboratory is researching diseases, they might find something to cure Quark's Radical-6. They then begin searching the room. Once opening the safe, Sigma finds a map of Floor B, the moon cards, the Radical-6 diary, a bottle of Axelavir, and the exit key. Sigma and Clover take one moon card while Dio takes the other. Upon opening the door, Dio is curious about the IG machine in the room, stating that they never used it to solve the puzzle. Clover states the machine might be make ice cream, which annoys Sigma, who calls her stupid. Dio then talks about the Diary and states it should be important. However, he asks Sigma if he could see the bottle of Axelavir. Dio swipes it from Sigma and blackmails him, saying that he must vote ally in the AB game or he will destroy the bottle. Clover calls him cruel for using Quark as a weapon against Sigma. Dio shrugs and leaves, saying that he looks forward to the next round. Clover then tells Sigma the reality of the situation. If he chooses ally, there is a high chance Dio will kill him with betray. Sigma states that he has to choose ally to save Quark. After they talk, Sigma and Clover head back to Warehouse A. In Alice END, Dio places the number 02 bomb in this room, while trying to prevent Alice from killing herself. Items Found Items Empty Capsule (x2) The empty capsules are found on a tray on the center table. Used to extract root and seed DNA from the blender to create the green and yellow capsules. Seed (x5) Seed1.LaboratoryVLR.jpg Seed2.LaboratoryVLR.jpg Seed3.LaboratoryVLR.jpg Seed4.LaboratoryVLR.jpg Seed5.LaboratoryVLR.jpg One of the seed canisters is found on a tray on the center table. Another is found next to the microscope, behind the screen. Another is found by the dissecting area, in a lower shelf. Another is found on the lower shelf in the rear of the room. The final one is found next to the blender. It is used in the Hydroponics minigame to retrieve the red capsule. Also placed into the blender in the first step of seed DNA extraction. Scalpel The scalpel is found on the lion tray next to the exit. Used to dissect the frog and extract the blue capsule. Roots The roots are found on the lower shelf in the rear of the room. Placed into the blender in the first step of root DNA extraction. Saline Solution The saline solution is found on the upper shelf in the rear of the room. Poured into the blender in the second step of both root and seed DNA extraction. Frog The frog is found on the upper shelf in the rear of the room, behind the saline solution. Placed on the dissecting table after the ethanol has been poured and dissected with the scalpel. Liquid Waste Tank The waste tank is found in the dissecting area below the drain. It can be removed after the ethanol from the frog container is poured down the drain. Poured into the blender in the third step of both root and seed DNA extraction. Blue Capsule The blue capsule is found inside of the frog after it has been dissected. Placed into one of the four slots on top of the microscope. Red Capsule The red capsule is found after the Hydroponics minigame is completed. Placed into one of the four slots on top of the microscope. Green Capsule The green capsule is found after the root DNA is extracted from the blender. Placed into one of the four slots on top of the microscope. Yellow Capsule The yellow capsule is found after the seed DNA is extracted from the blender. Placed into one of the four slots on the top of the microscope to reveal the secret password. IG Replicator This machine is not used during the puzzle, but instead is used to duplicate the Axelavir in Alice's ending. Story item Minigames Water Direction ...]] In this minigame, the player must move the faucets on the pipes to fulfill the conditions of how much water is needed to go in each beaker. You can move the faucets to the left, right, and center. However this puzzle can be completed using trial and error because the pipes desplay if the right amount of water went through them. The solution to the puzzle is to move every faucet in the center. Hydroponics This minigame requires the player to place the seeds into the correct beaker using the Hydroponics research file. This minigame can also can be solved using trial and error because after placing the seeds in the beakers, the game tells you which ones are correct. Base Pairing This minigame is accessed after getting the capsules for the microscope. This game requires the player to connect every A to T and G to C. However, when you move one row, another row will move as well. Trivia *There is a spelling mistake in this room. When you examine the long and non-marked seeds on Easy Mode, Clover will say: "Thes are the same shape as the ships the Nibiru aliens fly!". An "e" is missing from "these". *Sigma and Clover mention Setsubun if Sigma examines the round and unmarked seeds on Easy Mode. Humorous Quotes *Examine the drain. *# *Examine the lion tray. *# *Examine the scalpel. *# *Examine the frog in the corner without the binder "Steps For Dissecting a Frog". *# *Reexamine the frog on "EASY" mode without the binder "Steps For Disscting a Frog". '''Dio:' Maybe we shouldn't write off artifical respiration so quickly... This frog could actually be a prince of some remote European country. Clover: ...Huh? Dio: He probably pissed a witch off, and she cursed him to be a frog. The only thing that can change him back is the kiss of a woman... Clover: Oh oh oh! I'll do it! I'll kiss him! Sigma: Did you get dropped as a kid...? *Use the scalpel on the frog lying on the counter. Clover: Um...Sigma...what are you gonna do with the scalpel? Clover: Are you gonna cut Lord Hoppington open? Sigma: Well I don't really have a choice, do I? Clover: But...Poor Lord Hoppington... Dio: What are you freaking out about? It's dead. Clover: That's not the point! It's still sad! Sigma: Yeah...It is kinda sad... Dio: Oh for the love of...This frog is dead! It is an ex-frog! Clover: ... Sigma: ... Dio: Ugh. Fine. I'll do it. Hey-Well, I guess that saves me the trouble. *Examine the frog after dissection. 1. Clover: *Sniff* Lord Hoppington... Clover: Why... Clover: You left us too sooooooooon! Dio: Shut up! 2. A frog. It's been cut open. I feel kind of bad for it... *Examine the blue capsule on "EASY" mode. Clover: This is what came out of Duke Hoppington's tummy...? Sigma: Y-Yeah... Clover: Then... could his soul be in here...? Sigma: O-Oh jeez... I didn't think of that... Clover: Uwaaa... Duke Hoppington... You were taken too soon... Baron Hoppingtoooooon! Sigma: Oh, was there a regime change? *Complete the Hydroponics minigame. Clover: You did it, Sigma! You've sown your seeds! Sigma: Don't...say that. Clover: Huh? Why not? Sigma: Just...don't. Category:Escape rooms Category:Article stubs Category:Floor B Category:VLR Locations Category:Locations